Prank Gone Wrong
by VioletRose13
Summary: One-shot. Raphael plans a prank on Michelangelo, but things don't go well.


"Almost done…" Raphael said has he struggled shut a very big box. He tied it with a bow and put a tag on it that read: '_To Mikey_'. "And there! All set." He picked up the box, carried it into the kitchen, and set it down on the counter; Chompy was sitting on the turtle's shoulder. "Dr. _Prankenstein_ has pulled too many pranks on me already; that whoopee cushion and water balloon attack was the straw that REALLY broke the camel's back. Now it's _my_ turn. All Mikey has to do is open this little box and my revenge will be complete." Raph wickedly rubbed his hands together and grinned.

Chompy happily chirped in response.

Raph opened the freezer door and whispered to Ice Cream Kitty, "If anybody comes in here, _especially_ if it's Mikey, be sure to meow as loud as you possibly can."

Ice Cream Kitty gave a salute followed by a meow and Raph ran out of the kitchen with Chompy, hoping not to be seen.

About fifteen minutes later, Master Splinter came in to get himself a quick snack. As he opened the freezer, Ice Cream Kitty handed him a cheesesicle and he was about to leave before he noticed the box sitting on the counter. He quirked a curious eyebrow.

"Hmmm, I wonder what _this_ is." He said to himself, setting his cheesesicle down and inspecting the box. He read the tag and immediately recognized the handwriting; he shook his head and sighed. "Raphael, most likely. What is he up to now?"

Ice Cream Kitty took notice and urgently meowed, trying to get his attention, but Splinter didn't seem to listen. He took hold of the ribbon keeping the box shut and he started to slowly pull on it. By the time the ribbon had fully come off of the box, it was already too late. The box suddenly opened and before Splinter could properly react, something came out at him and smacked him right in the face with a splat. Ice Cream Kitty paused before she started meowing even louder, which quickly signaled Raphael. He shot up from his hiding place and grinned, setting Chompy down on the sofa.

"Yes! It worked! I pranked Mikey! FINALLY!" He cheered as he went over to the kitchen. He started laughing hysterically. "Ha! I got you, Mikey! After all these years! Not so funny now, huh?"

"What'd you say, dude? I'm over here." Mikey's voice said as he and Raph entered the kitchen; they both froze.

Their sensei was standing over the box; he slowly turned around to look at Raph and Mikey, only to reveal his face to be completely covered in the splattered and shattered remains of a large cream cheese pie topped with loads of whipped cream and shredded cheese. The turtles' eyes widened in shock and horror; their sensei did not look happy.

"Uh, what'd I miss?" Mikey nervously whispered to Raph; he let out an uneasy giggle.

"Care to explain yourselves?" Splinter asked, wiping some cream from his eyes. He narrowed his eyes and frowned at them.

Raph froze and stuttered; he couldn't think of a thing to say. Mikey was left completely speechless as Ice Cream Kitty cowered within the freezer.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Raph asked after a long pause.

"No. _Michelangelo_ isn't in trouble, but _you_ most certainly are Raphael." Splinter sternly replied.

Raph frowned and shrank into his shell in embarrassment.

"…That pie in a box was meant for _me_, wasn't it?" Mikey nervously pointed out.

Raph remained silent, but he darkly glared at his little brother; rage started surging through his veins and his face turned red in anger. The next thing he knew, Mikey was being chased all over the Lair by Raph.

"Keep away from me! Stay back! Leave me alone!" Mikey cried.

"Not this time! Come here, you!" Raph screamed.

Splinter watched the exchange from the kitchen entrance; he casually licked some of the cream from his face.

"Mmm, not bad." He turned his head to face Ice Cream Kitty; he picked up his cheesesicle and approached the freezer. "I know you tried to warn me, but do not worry. Your efforts were not in vain." He gently petted her head with his free hand; she happily purred. "I've told them before; vengeance of any kind only leads to _more_ pain." He calmly shut the freezer door and went back to the dojo with a smile. "And the same goes for practical jokes."


End file.
